The One and Only Eventful Game: Truth or Dare
by NatSama
Summary: I'm afraid this is on semihiatus. I have discovered the weakness of writing a Truth or Dare fic you run out of ideas after you reach 4 chapters. ..sigh..
1. The Start

Naruto: Evil Truth or Dare….

The Fifth Hokage muttered seriously to Shizune. "For today, we'll be keeping….them…..in here. Just to let you know. Has Anko got the preparations ready?"

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

"And you know what you must do if they rebel, right?"

"Well, they shouldn't be much of a problem, since they're all—"

"Shizune!"

"Yes ma'am." Shizune muttered.

Tsunade chuckled heartily. "When will they wake up?"

"Around now, ma'am." Shizune said. Tsunade gasped.

"Let's run." The two women hurried down the secret passage.

All was silent in the room spoken of. Until a lone voice pierced the air…..

"Ugh……Did I drink Gai-sensei's sake again…..?"

"Lee?"

"Who the hell is that?"

"Lee?"

"….Gaara?"

"NARUTO, GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

"What did I DO, Sakura-chan!"

Punch.

"WRONG GUY!"

"Lee?"

"SHUT UP, GAARA!"

"Please….get….off….!"

"…..But first, woman or man?"

"…..It's Hinata, Neji nii-san."

"ACK!"

"OW!"

"Shikamaru, ARE YOU THERE! WHADDA WE DO!"

"Mfph."

"Crap, Shikamaru isn't even there. This sucks."

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMPH!"

The inquiring speaker suddenly felt a jab in the rear area.

"SHIKAMARU, YOU ONLY NEEDED TO BLOODY SAY; and where did you learn the Thousand Years of Pain anyway?"

The lights were switched on.

Sasuke was panting, holding the light switch looking at the chaos. Naruto was lying next to Sakura blinking stupidly at Kankurou, on the other side of Sakura, his face not visible beneath the punches that Sakura had given him. Shikamaru and Ino were gasping for breath next to an offending Chouji. Temari was lying on her side; but her fan was pushing Gaara rather uncomfortably on Lee. Neji, on trying to throw himself backwards from Hinata had landed on Tenten so vigorously that his feet was leaning on her face. Shino had not moved at all since waking up; partly because he couldn't be bothered and for the fact that he couldn't move on Akamaru and Kiba using him as a reluctant bed.

Everyone immediately jumped and scanned the area for a possible enemy, only finding themselves. The rather large room where they were being held captive had a small stage at the back of it. There was a lengthy awkward silence until Temari innocently popped the question,

"Where are we and how the hell do we get out?"

Suddenly Naruto spotted a poster beside a big red button saying "WAY OUT" in big obvious letters. "It's here! Uzumaki Naruto has FOUND THE WAY OUT!" Naruto cried as usual as he pressed the button.

"Naruto tha—"

A giant-sized boxing glove emerged out of the poster and hit Naruto to kingdom come. In reality, he bounced off the opposite wall.

While Naruto growled about his impressions of luck, Shikamaru found a dark, shady button next to it. He pressed it. Nothing happened. "Hey, guys, I have an-"

An orange flashy poster suddenly emerged and everyone gaped at it in horror.

"THE FIVE COUNTRIES' GENIN REUNION!" When Shikamaru looked at it closely, however, he saw that someone had scribbled "+ one Chuunin" in the corner.

Naruto slitted his eyes. "I wonder if Anko set us up……"

Sakura had a stress mark on her forehead. "The Five……Countries'……Reunion….."

"What is it, Sakura?" Naruto muttered.

"Every five years, two countries picked at random from Konoha have to send their Genin, Chuunin, Tokubetsu Jounin or Jounin to Konoha to have a meeting. Originally, it started off as a Cabinet; but now they mainly have fun."

Chouji's eyes glimmered. "What kind of fun?" he said joyfully.

His answer was a punch from Ino.

"AS I was ABOUT to say, I have an idea. Shall we…..play a game?"

Everyone looked at her incredulously.

"I mean it's the point, isn't it?" she said, sweatdropping.

"What the hell can we play?" Naruto sulked.

Ino grinned maliciously. "Why, Truth or Dare, of course."

Everyone widened their eyes at the energy of Ino's decision. They decided no other game.

"Who goes first?" Kiba said, taking his place in the wide circle.

Kankurou had an idea.

"GIMME THAT!" he snatched Chouji's soda bottle and put it in the centre. He spun it.

It landed on Lee.

"YES, GAI-SENSEI! I CAN TAKE ANYTHING FROM ANYONE IN THIS PETTY GAME OF TRUTH—"

"Truth or Dare." Kankurou muttered.

"Truth."

"Wimp."

"OR DARE! I SHALL PROVE IT TO—"

"Who was your idol before Gai-sensei?"

Lee's monologue slowly trailed to a stop.

"uh……..well…….."

Everyone sniggered.

"Come on, Lee. Do this or take a dare."

Lee's buggy eyes widened.

"mfjggr……."

"Whaaaat was that?" Sakura asked in a trilling tone.

"Mick Jagger."

There was a moment's pause.

"So that explains the hairstyle before." Sasuke gasped between screams.

"WHAT! HOW DID YOU ANYTHING ABOUT THAT!"

"Kakashi told me."

"I AM SO TELLING!"

Sasuke's eyes bugged out. "Never mind."

Lee, eyes flaming with vengeance, span the bottle.

**A/N: I know this is the start, but if any of you kind readers have any ideas, can you post them in a review? **


	2. Two Obsessions

**A/N: And, thanks to the generous reviewers who actually reviewed in a day, I have been motivated to review! –in an undertone- Oh! The painfulness of reviewing!**

…**..-normal voice- On with the fanfic! –sweatdrop-**

**Two Obsessions **

Lee span the bottle.

The fateful top of judgement landed on Chouji. It didn't bother him and he munched the chips like crazy.

"uh….Chouji?" Lee said, raising one eyebrow. "It's your turn."

"Huh? OH MY GOD!" Chouji staggered backwards, flinging the innocent almost empty crisp wrapper high in the air. Shikamaru sitting behind him caught it. "And thus, I eat and enjoy." He said gloatingly while snacking away.

"Truth or Dare?" Lee asked.

"…..Truth."

"WHY THE HELL IS EVERYONE PICKING TRUTH!"

"Two people, Lee." Neji muttered, coughing obviously.

Lee's eyes became shifty.

"Why did you start overfeeding yourself? I mean, jeez, all anime characters that exist are thin because they're easier to draw."

"Because….because…..OH IT'S TERRIBLE!" he started sobbing. "Hachi Mamezoki started…..teasing….me….because….I was THIN! Now he's teasing me because……I'm FAHAHAHAHAAAAAT!" Chouji lamented.

Kankurou muttered, "Yeah, 'cause you overdid your quest for acknowledgement."

Ino sweatdropped. "Chouji, you're meant to be fat for your ninjutsu."

Chouji looked up from his wailing. "Am I? OHOHOHOHOHOOHOOOOO!" he cried.

Everyone looked at Chouji to spin the bottle. "I'll take it." Temari said. She span it.

It landed on Neji.

"Dare." He said before she could ask him.

Temari's eyes bugged. "Uh……"

The truth was, Temari had loads of ideas for a truth, but she wasn't expecting a dare. Obviously boys weren't as cowardly as she thought they were, especially since she was only counting on one….certain….boy as an example.

She had an idea.

"Ah…..hokay. Tenten has told me that she watches you watching tv every week but at different times. Apparently you drool, clap your hands, stamp your feet and cheer. I dare you to tell me what you watched."

Neji's eyes widened. "NO! NOT THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

All of the audience was intrigued. Tenten sat back down, having finished whispering into Temari's ear.

Naruto said hesitantly, "….It's a dare, Neji."

"I watch Top of the Pops."

Everyone breathed a sigh of boredom. "Only that? How troublesome."

"Hey, that's my line!"

"Shut up."

"IT'S NOT ONLY THAT!" Neji roared. Everyone stopped their argument with the pineapple-head and looked at him, intrigued. Chakra was flowing out of Neji whilst he grimaced unattractively.

"IT'S NOT ONLY THAT! I ONLY WATCH…..TOP OF THE POPS WITH THE BOYS ON!"

Everyone's eyes widened to the size of saucer plates. The girls staged a domino collapse, with TenTen on the top. The boys did….another collapse with Lee on top.

Neji pompously stood there, expecting praise and wonder. Well, from the boys anyway.

"…..YOU…..GAY FREAK!"

Neji stood there, alarmed. "Tenten, I thought you would be more considerate. I was ACTUALLY thinking of missing Top Of The Pops for once in a while and go straight and date you. Now I realise that boys ARE the way to live on."

Tenten slapped her head at her own (not really) romantic stupidity. "…..SHUT UP, YOU HOMOSEXUAL …….THING!"

Kankurou flicked his head. "Can it be my turn to suggest a dare to someone?"

Neji looked back. "We don't even know who it's gonna be! Idiot."

Kankurou grinned manically. "Oh, I do, homo."

The span bottle with the sand particles acting as magnets pointed to, as he hoped, Gaara.

Gaara flicked his red hair away. "Dare. I don't have anything to reveal. Even if I do reveal something, I'm gonna kill everyone so what. In your face." He did the "in your face" action.

"Then kindly show us your summoned form."

Gaara widened his eyes. "Please, no, older brother, PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! I'LL DO YOUR CHORES FOR….A WEEK!

Kankurou smirked. "Inviting, but no. Otherwise….I'll ask you to do…..a chicken dance. "

Gaara gulped and his Adam's Apple bobbed out like a ping-pong ball. "Ok….." his voice shivered. He cut his thumbs and made the seals.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"

Intoxicating smoke filled the room and swirled around everyone. They gasped as a terrible murderous intent flared up on the stage.

…

A giant killer bunny rabbit loomed up, his front oversized teeth shining with blood and strawberry-flavoured toothpaste. It hissed at the audience.

Everyone stood still, in mock awe. Then Sasuke broke the silence with a twitch and a remark saying, "Oh god! It's Gai-sensei!"

Everyone looked closely at the rabbit. Indeed it had immature eyes and bushes with black food colouring for eyebrows.

The teeth sparkled.

"Hey, Gaara, I went to the society for badly behaved animals for counselling and would you believe it, MANDA WAS THERE HAVING A NERVOUS BREAKDOWN! HE WAS WAVING HIS TAIL CRAZILY! Oh well, you're worse when you're having hayfever. Who are these guys, Beetroot-head?"

"I TOLD you not to call me that! These are my…..allies."

"ALLIES!" he said menacingly.

Everyone took out their shurikens and got into battle pose.

"I'M SO PROOOOUD OF YOU!" he cried and hugged Gaara. "WE ARE IN THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH AND YOUR….ALLIES….HAVE JOINED YOU!

Sakura twitched. "So…much…..like….Gai….."

Kiba tentatively walked forward. "Um….I thought you were a kill-"

"GAH! PUPPY! GEDAWAYFROMMEHEHEHEHEEEEEEE!" the killer bunny said while stamping the innocent dog tamer hysterically.

Gaara walked forward with a sigh.

"Cleese-" he began but stopped with the suspicious glances that everyone was giving him. Well, almost everyone.

"Just a random guess…but are you obsessed with Monty Python?"

"..No."

"Huh?" Shino huh'ed.

"I'm obsessed with Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Best film ever. Also obsessed with candy floss."

One more suspicious glare was added to the audience.

"Ignoring the candyfloss," Gaara drawled. "Cleese, here," he indicated to the twitching bunny mutilating Kiba. "is my summoned form. I summoned him by accident when I was going through a phase. Ever since, he imitated the first person he saw."

"But wasn't the first person who he saw you?"

"….Like I said, I was going through a phase."

"YOU IMITATED GAI---"

"Shut UP, Naruto."

He span the bottle while Cleese disappeared in a hiss of wind.


	3. Imitations

**A/N: This chapter is for you, SweetStealer. **

…**..Though it DID take me the whole of TWO WEEKS…**

…**.anyway!**

Imitations

"Ooh! Sakura! It's your turn!" Naruto grinned.

"At last! A girl!" Sasuke muttered.

"Hmmm…..Truth or Dare…."

Sakura shuddered at the thought of what she might reveal and picked truth.

Gaara thought long and hard and stared at her pink bangs. His eyes twitched. "Is your hair really like that? Are you really Sakura?"

Sakura twitched a bit more. "No, I've got silver thin hair and I'm called Kadaj." She said sarcastically, grinning.

Neji's eyes bugged. "I KNEW IT! THERE WAS SUCH A RESEMBLANCE!" He held up a photo of Kadaj in an action pose and a photo of Sakura punching Naruto. Everyone gawped.

Sakura gawped as well, but from dismay rather than awe. "No, no, no, no, JOKE! EVERYONE, JOKE!" She flapped her arms in frustration while everyone except Naruto and Sasuke crowded around the two pictures.

There was an awful, penetrating silence while the admirers slowly turned around to stare at Sakura with evil smiles of cunning and slanted eyes filled with greed.

They pounced.

"SHOW ME! SHOW ME!" Rock Lee gasped while pulling at her pink hair.

"You're an idol in fangirls! Kadaj, why did you have to pull this disguise?"

"Yes, the pink hair is so clotted and the forehead so big!"

"…"

Five minutes later, Naruto and Sasuke were standing on opposite ends of the wall, whistling while everyone else was blown up against the roof, cramped next to each other in mortal agony, with Sakura, having finished her torture, sitting down calmly spinning the bottle; miraculously unharmed.

While gravity wasn't on the side of the people on the roof, Naruto and Sasuke calmly explained to everyone that….certain……people have mistaken the likeness before and that, "remarkably", Sakura wasn't Kadaj. In any aspect.

"Right, Hinata, Truth or---"

Gravity took its toll.

"……Dare." Sakura sweatdropped. "Did I overdo it?"

Shikamaru brushed dust, debris and god-knows-what off his shoulder. "How troublesome."

Hinata shuddered but she took a fleeting glance at Naruto and her confidence returned. "Dare." She said bravely.

Sakura brought an iPod with speakers out of her ninja pocket.

"Karaoke to ……." She scrolled on her iPod. "Friendship by Yui Horie."

Hinata gasped. "You-you-you----"

"Snooped on your diary, eavesdropped on your room, hacked your "anonymous" blog, you name it." Sakura cocked her head.

"Fine."

Sakura set out her speakers and started playing the song. Crappy predictable flute notes bellowed out of the speakers, forever terrorising everyone's eardrums.

"_Yesterday, words were not enough_

_Even if we pass each other, don't stop_

_I want to understand more…"_

Kiba's jaw dropped, flattening Akamaru in the process.

Hinata's high sweet voice penetrated the still air as she progressed through the song, making appropriate gestures.

When she finished, Naruto started the applauding and gradually, everyone joined.

Hinata sat back down abruptly and span the bottle. It landed on Shikamaru.

Shikamaru stared at the offending soda bottle.

"Truth or Dare, Shikamaru?"

"Dare." He sighed.

Hinata grinned.

Shikamaru stepped back. "Did I say something?"

"…Kiss Temari."

"Oh, good, good, I like!" Chouji grinned, foolishly searching for his somehow lost crisp supply.

Shikamaru opened and closed his mouth like a helpless fish. He put his hands together and thought with his teeth gritted. He came to one, meagre but possible way out.

"According to shougi, invented by the most intelligent Japanese people of the time, when someone takes too long, or refuses a turn, someone can go instead."

"Indeed, Shikamaru, but according to Truth or Dare, invented by the most bored, brain-fried people on MSN Messenger to embarrass people like hell, what must be dared, must be done." Naruto grinned annoyingly.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. He knew it was meagre.

Temari was looking all around her for the 50th time for a way out. Futile yet again.

Shikamaru sighed. "How troublesome." He said blushing. He slowly walked up to her, kissed her then ran back to his place, trying to look anywhere but at Temari. Temari was doing likewise.

Ino was trying to do his best not to giggle and was turning purple with the strain of it. Shikamaru glared at her and silently used his shadow fist to turn the bottle for him with his hand over the bottle to hide it. It landed on Ino.

Ino's giggles slowly subsided as she slowly made the shape of the lid in front of her.

"Right, Ino, Truth or Dare."

"Dare. I'm not a wimp!"

"Karaoke to Jewel Song."

Ino grinned over-confidently and jiggled in time to the song.

Everyone croaked at her imitation of a frog.

While doing one of her exuberant actions, hitting Chouji on the head, Chouji got a bit annoyed and slipped a crisp packet underneath Ino's wandering foot.

Ino, after catching it on her foot inevitably, slided backwards on her left foot and bashed against the wall, did a front somersault and then her face landed on the crisp packet.

"AH! NO! THE GREASE! MY FACE! NOOOOOO! SPOTTYLAND AGAIN!" Ino cried as she tried unsuccessfully to pry the Walkers packet from her face.

Everyone else laughed as the VERY embarrassed Ino hid in the corner.

"NINPOU! SHINTENSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Rock Lee hung his head abruptly. He slowly came up and span the bottle evilly.

**A/N: Well….that was quite short, but since a certain….someone…..was pestering me to get on with it, this is all I write.**


	4. Breakout!

**A/N: …..Uuuuunnngggghh……Hello yet again, all you 'faithful' reviewers. I was AGAIN forced to update by one certain yellow thing, so here's my best. Really uplifted by the hits and alerts……:D ….this is a really crappy face, but I can't do a better one…..T-T Now for the fanfic…..**

Everyone trembled at Rock Lee's somewhat…ravenous….gaze. The soda bottle, however, didn't move. He punched it with his best fist but he ended up stupidly injuring himself. While Lee and Ino was "Ow"-ing around the room, Shikamaru slowly emptied the soda bottle filled with sand. It made a substantial pile in the middle of the circle. Gaara grinned sheepishly.

Shikamaru glared at Gaara exasperatedly and used his shadow again to turn the now sand-less bottle towards the Sand-nin himself. Gaara's grin slid off his face in an amusing manner "…..Truth. And I'm NOT a wimp."

No one bothered to argue with him.

"……" Shikamaru grinned as he saw something in the glint of the light.

"How does your 'ai' kanji stay on your forehead at exactly the right spot?" he asked innocently.

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "That is a private matter, and therefore none of your buthinethh."

Kankurou and Temari winced. Then came the moment of realisation.

"Wait, what?"

"OH CRAP! DID YOU—THWITCH MY MAKE UP PEN FOR TOMATOETH--------oh thit."

"…Are you saying that you draw the kanji on your head everyday? And you made up that story to Masashi Kishimoto that you just lost it and sand came out of your head?"

"Yeth—I mean, It ith—I mean, That ith right—GAH! I MEAN--….."

After finding no vocabulary that he could use, he settled himself with a quiet-

"Mm hmm."

There was a delayed reaction in the room, when suddenly Neji broke it by doing a Juuken move in Gaara's back. Hinata, reading his movements, shot up and thwacked his forehead. Everyone else followed. By the time the group had finished with him, all that was left of the character was a large red smudge on his forehead. Hinata, who had an 'imprint of love' on her hand, was examining it intently.

"Looks like he didn't lie."

Everyone crowded around her.

_Oh god._

"Oh yeah."

_Not SO bad….._

"Mm hm."

_Yeah, just get on with it……_

"Gaara is definitely a certified madman….and a hippy?"

……_.WHAT?!_

Sand began to surround Gaara as his angry self emitted chakra out of his body. "What. Did you say??"

Kiba glanced at the sand slithering towards his body. "I said you were a hippy."

Naruto bluntly stated, "And a madman. I mean, who puts 'love' on the corner of the forehead just for publicity and style apart from a hippy?"

Gaara hung his head in shame as his sand retreated into his gourd. "But—"

Kankurou widened his eyes and thrust his hands over his mouth. "Thank you, Mr Hippy—uh, sorry, Gaara. Spin the bottle, now. You know you want to." He said hurriedly, wanting his life to be spared.

The bottle stopped.

Gaara sneered. "KANKUROU, I see……"

Kankurou regretted his actions a minute ago.

"……Truth. Whatever."

Gaara thought cleverly. He scratched his head.

"EW! LICE!" Ino screamed.

Gaara sweatdropped. "..No, Ino. No lice."

"but-…but-….bu…" she pointed at his head.

Naruto backed away. "MY GOD! BUGS LIKE THE COLOUR RED! BELIEVE IT!"

Shino thought awhile as the others clustered around Gaara, trying to thwack his head-again.

_Red….huh?_

Shino walked up to Gaara slowly and pick pocketed his eyeliner pen. No one noticed, but the 30 bugs that Shino had chosen to steal the pencil were permanently scarred by the other things that were in there. They would have to eat more of his chakra. Shino swept his hair away from his forehead as he got to work. He started humming.

"..who's that? Who's that?..who's that hiiiiiding, in the treeeeetop, it's that raaaascal, the JITTERBUG!" Shino warbled.

Hinata slowly looked back, her eyes wary and prepared for the worst. "OH, DEAR GOD, SHINO!" She fainted.

"OH DEAR GOD, SHINO'S SUNGLASSES ARE MOVING BY ITSELF!!"

Shino's glasses were moving indeed. But only with the weight of bugs on it.

"…….OH DEAR GOD, MY EYELINER PENCIL!"

Sasuke sweatdropped and punched Shino in the head, leaving his fist in the air even after Shino had whacked himself on the floor, therefore dislodging the bugs on his sunglasses. Or what WAS his sunglasses. It seemed that he had inexpertly coloured his sunglasses red. What was more of a serious matter was that Shino's sunglasses had broke and some pieces had got in his eyes. This made him have a spaz attack and he ran into the wall which he bounced back on. Hinata ran over to him.

"SHIIIIINOOOOOOOOO!" She hurtled towards him but stupidly tripped over him and her head went through the floor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO –Control centre

Tsunade was drooling in her sleep, blissfully unaware that she had just flicked the switch that deactivated the barrier on the floor. Shizune suddenly jerked her head upwards, her head just touching the noise button.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO – Unidentified Room of Doom

"TSUNADE-SAAAAAAMMMAAAAAAAA!" Shizune screamed, her immense sound waves travelling through the microphone and reverberating throughout the hall. The microphone beeped in its loudness.

There was a slight groan, followed by a rustling noise, indicating that the Hokage had reluctantly got up. It would have all been fine were it not for the fact that she had a hangover.

"Uuunnggghhh……how are the brats doing?"

"They seem to be undertaking a game of Truth or Dare, but THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Shizune yelled. "YOU HAD TO, AS WE SPOKE, WRITE A DETAILED REPORT OF THE BEHAVIOUR AND TEENAGE PERSONALITIES FOR YOUR LOTTERY MAGAZINE IN THAT ROOM! HAVE YOU ALSO REALISED-------"

"Yes. Shizune, I realise that I had deactivated the barrier on the floor. I also realised, if you were gonna say so, that you have flicked the noise button. I also realised, believe it or not, that a Gatsuuga, a Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu, a Nikudan Sensha, a barrage of kunai, a ridiculous amount of sand and Kankurou's puppets are coming for us. Wait."

The Fifth Hokage widened her eyes as the glass and plaster in the control room exploded while Chouji smashed the controls with Gaara helping him and the kunai and Kankurou's puppets pinned Tsunade and Shizune to the wall. Neji, Gaara and Sasuke, being the most fearsome, stepped out of the debris.

"…What's all this here….." they glared at the pair.

"Teenage Personality Observation Contest 2007?"

Naruto shoved Sasuke out of the way. "NOT. A good answer." Shizune glanced at her master. Tsunade nodded. They disappeared in a puff of smoke to the safety of the Hokage's office.

Hinata stood by Neji. "Damn….."

"Let's go this way!" Naruto said pointing down the corridor leading to darkness. The rest of the group followed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO – the Hokage's office

Tsunade had, after escaping the murderous Genins and Chuunin, summoned the only Jounin that were available.

"So, how come you weren't on a mission, Kakashi?"

"That's for you to answer, Hokage-sama."

Kakashi was holding the closed book of Icha Icha Paradise while talking to the highest of authority in Konoha.

"Since you actually were a teacher of one of them, do you know where those 4 might be? They're around the same age and have stronger powers therefore will probably manage to mingle and settle down that group of brats. Kakashi, here is your 5-second mission. Find the-----"

"Did I hear another mission calling?"

The four girls Kakashi was meant to be finding were already in the office. A long, blonde-haired one with a long blue coat was standing in the middle with her hand on her hip, having spoken the above line. The long brown-haired girl that Kakashi knew was crouching down, having only just kept up with the other 3's teleportation. A short black-haired girl was leaning against the wall and another blond-haired girl with a spiky side-ponytail was standing, staring at the Hokage as well.

Tsunade, after doing a double-take, leant on her elbow sitting at her desk. "Are you all here then?"

"I wish I wasn't."

Tsunade ignored the sarcastic comment made by the short black-haired girl starting to pay some sort of attention to her and read out their names, one by one.

"Tilly."

The brown-haired girl nodded.

"Ro."

The spiky ponytailed girl grinned maniacally.

"Nat."

The short black-haired girl didn't move.

"Claud."

The blonde haired girl did a 'Nice Guy' pose. "What mission might you like us to do, Lady Hokage?"

"Before that. Who the hell are you guys?!" Shizune said.

"SHIZUNE!"

"…sorry. But who ARE you?"

Tilly spoke in a soft voice. "We are a group of neutral mercenaries that gather news and accomplish missions for other countries. Each member gathers news from a country to which they are always assigned to."

Shizune sighed in relief. "So I'm guessing, Fire, Earth, Wind and Water?"

Claud retaliated. "No. I am with the Sound, Ro's with the Wind, TILLY'S with Konoha and Nat's working on both Earth and……"

Shizune felt a sense of forboding. "and?"

"Akatsuki." Nat still had a bored look on her face as she fiddled with a bit of loose plaster on the wall. She looked up. "Give us our mission already. I'm tired."

Tsunade repressed her anger. "We have, sorry, had, 14 Genin and 1 Chuunin around about your age locked up in the Great Hall. They should be running down the corridor and almost coming up to here. Your job is to join them for a day and keep them out of the outside world. Or outside civilisation. Clear?"

"Clear." Nat chucked the tiny piece of plaster away.

"Go." The four ninjas teleported themselves to the corridor in which their client was talking about. Kakashi sighed in relief that they were gone.

"What is it Kakashi?"

"…..They're a bit different; but I think they can complete the mission." He walked out of the office, once again reading his porn.

**I FINALLY UPDATED! Happy New Year to everyone, and yes, the explanation of the characters just now….They are me and all of my friends. If you look at CloodSama's "What Begins With Diet Coke" you'll get a clearer picture. I'm sure I can get Yellow not bugging me again for about a week. But by that time school would have started. Oh the crappiness of life.**

**- NatSama**


End file.
